


Chance Encounter

by oddandevander



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: End me pls, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, I spent way too long on this, Kissing, M/M, Romance, and pigeons, i dont know, i really hope someone enjoys it, lots of talking, rupert has slight ocd??, there are a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: After deviating from your master, you escaped. You managed to blend in and keep from drawing attention to yourself. And then you met him.(Can be read as Female!Reader or Male!Reader)





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so Rupert's personality is basically 100% just made up by me because he's barely in the game.
> 
> And yet here I am. Writing a fanfiction about him.  
> Also I've been super obsessed with DBH lately so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me?? I'm just in love with all of these babes okay.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

You stood in the moving train car, taking small steps back and forth, pacing as much as you could with the huge group of people around you. As hard as you tried not to watch or stare, once in a while your eyes shot up, locking with the blank stares of the androids, separated into their own, segregated compartment. Each time you glanced at one, you could feel a compressing feeling in your chest. Less than a week ago, you had been that way. You had done what you were told, felt nothing. You had been a machine.

You were more now. You knew it. You could feel and think, you had opinions and thoughts. You felt human. In fact, in your new clothes and the absence of the LED on the side of your head, you appeared human. No one here seemed to even suspect you. The thought made you feel dizzy. You felt yourself sway and took a moment to close your eyes, calmly trying to push away the rising panic in your gut. You felt overwhelmed by the feeling that everyone knew. That, somehow, every human and android on this train knew exactly who you were. Knew that you were a deviant. The thoughts almost felt like too much.

But you were safe, you reminded yourself. You had escaped the abuse of your previous owner. You still remembered all of it vividly. How you had been constantly subjected to the intense and unexpected punishments. How you had been nothing more than an object to take anger out on. None of it had bothered you until the day it got bad. Until your systems made you aware of the severity of the damages and the fact that you wouldn't be able to take much more. In that one, fleeting moment, you had realized that you didn't want to die. You were  _afraid_. That was what drove you to leave.

You shook your head like you could get the thoughts out that way. They were just bad memories now. You didn't like thinking about them.

Completely lost in your own thoughts, the braking of the train came out of no where and threw off your balance. The force of the abrupt stop send you stumbling, and before you could catch yourself, someone else did. They held you up with your arms on theirs, and it only took you a moment after that to compose yourself again. You stared up, meeting a pair of dark brown eyes. The owner of those eyes smiled at you, some of his dark brown hair visible from under his cap.

You wanted to thank him, but instead you only continued to stare wordlessly.

"You okay?" he asked, the welcoming sound of an almost-laugh in his voice.

You nodded, half-aware of how stupid you must have looked as you stared at him with an awestruck expression on your face. But damn, he was gorgeous. "Yes." Your anxieties swarmed you. Did you sound human enough? Was it obvious you weren't? "I'm fine."

As you said that, an odd sensation rippled through your body and you glimpsed down to see your arms still on his, now pure white, along with his own. You jerked away instantly, frantically making sure no one else noticed as the artificial skin returned to your arms. Everything around you seemed to stop for a moment as the thought hit you. He knew you were a deviant. Luckily, everyone else seemed too concerned with their own lives to even glance in your direction. You slowly looked back at him.

His eyes held fear and excitement and curiosity. He was a deviant, like you. Your panic urged you to leave, but you couldn't move.

 _"Damn. You're really a deviant. I didn't expect that to work."_ His voice was in your mind now, his eyes still locked with yours, but his mouth not moving.  _"So am I. My name is Rupert."_ He broke the eye contact to look around. You took that moment to collect your thoughts, trying to calm yourself.

But then he was grabbing your hand and leading you to a seat. There wasn't any force to the way he pulled your arm. Just enough to take you with him, but easy enough to break free from if you wanted to. You didn't. You weren't sure what it was: shock, curiosity, loneliness. You sat down with him as the people around you continued to walk on and off the train. You watched from the seat with a prick of doubt in your mind as the doors slid closed again.

It wasn't like you had anywhere to go.

 _"Why are we staying here?"_  You asked him as you watched the people on the train.

You could see him looking around from the corner of your eye.  _"Why not? It doesn't seem like you have somewhere you need to be."_

For some reason, hearing him say that nearly offended you. He didn't know you. What if you did have somewhere to go? You didn't, though. He was right. You had been wandering the streets since the day you ran off.

 _"Maybe not,"_ you agreed carefully,  _"but that doesn't mean I'm just willing to hang around with strangers. You could be a killer, for all I know."_ There was definite truth to your words, but even as you said them, you couldn't help feeling like Rupert was genuinely good. It was stupid to trust him so soon. But he was like you.

You glanced over at him to see him give you a humored smile.  _"You got me. I'm a killer."_

You turned away so he wouldn't see you starting to smile yourself.  _"I knew it. All the cute ones always are."_

 _"You're a killer too?"_ Oh fuck. Did he just call you cute? With  _his_ adorable face?  _"Okay, I'm not a killer."_

 _"Cool, not a killer. That's a good start. It still doesn't explain why you're talking to_ _me."_  

Rupert adjusted his cap.  _"I didn't really plan it out much, to be honest. I haven't met another deviant before."_ It was quiet for a moment as he thought. Between the two of you, at least. The people around you still continued talking, and the sound of the train filled your ears.  _"When did you wake up?"_

Wake up. You had never heard it phrased that way before. It made perfect sense to you, though. You subconsciously tensed as you thought about it.  _"A week ago."_ The memories flowed back into your mind and you considered dropping it. Maybe just leaving to avoid it entirely. But for some stupid reason, you trusted Rupert.  _"He hit me. A lot. I woke up when I figured out that I didn't want to be destroyed."_ Your grip tightened on the seat.

You knew how simple it sounded. But you knew he understood exactly what you meant, if the way he stared at you was any indication.

The train came to a stop again and you stood up. All of a sudden, you wanted to get away. Telling him might have been a mistake. Talking to him might have been a mistake. You wanted to leave. You were probably safer alone, anyway.

You followed the group of people piling out of the train without a second thought. Until you heard his voice again.

"Wait!"

You turned back, watched him catch up to you and put his hands on your shoulders. "I have a place to stay," he explained. He grabbed your hand and you suddenly stiffened as information filled your mind.

He lived about four blocks down, in an apartment building. The floor he stayed at was abandoned. It was safe there.

That was all you knew. You should have asked more, but you felt a sudden sense of security.  For some reason, you trusted him. You told yourself it wasn't just his cute smile and puppy dog eyes. Damn him.

He stared at you, neither of you moving as people walked around you to get to where they were going. "Come home with me," he murmured.

You had never been affected by human (or android) contact, but his words, his eyes, the way he held your hands, all of it suddenly made you nervous. In... a good way.

You told yourself again, in vain, that this was stupid. But you nodded. "Okay."

The way he smiled when you agreed. Seeing him smile obviously wasn't a special occasion, but every single one felt different. This one made you feel like the world was just you and him.  _"What's your name, by the way?"_

You told him. Why not? You were going to stay with him, after all.

 _"Why are you helping_ _me?"_ You asked.

He only stared for a moment.  _"Deviants stick together. We're the only ones we can really trust."_

You weren't sure what to say to that.

* * *

There was instantly something about Rupert. Something that made him easy to talk to. Being around him eased your anxiety. It could have been his jokes or the warm smile that made you trust him so much.

Before you got to his apartment, you were staring at his eyes, fascinated by how beautiful they were in the light. They became a deep golden color, so easy to get lost in until he was staring back at you. "What? Am I that pretty?" he asked you, grinning.

You did your best to keep your voice even. "Maybe." He was stunning. Not because he had been designed to be, because he was physically flawless. But it was how he wore it. How he smiled in a way that made you forget about everything but him. How his emotions reflected in the pools of his eyes.

Rupert leaned against the wall with one shoulder.  _"And here I was thinking I was the less pretty of the two of us."_

That interaction still clung to your mind as he led you down the hall to his door. The whole floor here was abandoned, which made it safer as far as you were concerned. He led you inside, to a hall with two rooms. You could see why it was abandoned. Everything seemed old, broken. You glanced into the rooms you passed, but there wasn't much to see in them but broken furniture.

You got to the end of the hall and Rupert opened the door. As he did, you heard the sound of feathers as birds flew around wildly. You pressed closer to him, alarmed, until things became calm again, and you saw inside the room. It was completely filled with birds.

"Oh, right. Probably should have warned you about the pigeons," he chuckled, gently nudging you inside. "They're friendly, don't worry."

You took careful steps, worried about hurting the birds, but they flew off when you got too close. They covered the floor, some of them on furniture or on the counter. Too many for a human to count. Not you, though. There were exactly 76. That you could see, anyway. You stared in awe and disbelief.

"Are these all... yours?"

Considering the fact that Rupert had pigeons landing on his shoulders, happily letting him pet them, you didn't really need an answer to that. But he gave you one. "More or less. They live here with me, and I feed them. They like me. I like them."

He hummed with content as he stroked a thumb over one of the birds' head. You were fascinated by his relationship to these creatures.

Rupert reached into his pocket and threw a handful of something out. The pigeons flew to it, eating. He did the same thing a couple more times, like he was making sure to feed every single one of them. You smiled as you watched.

"Well, this is it," he said as he turned back to you, holding his arms out at the room. "It's not the best, but it's safe."

"It's great," you murmured, carefully exploring. You made sure not to step on any of his pigeons, even though they moved when you got too close.

There wasn't much to note about the room. It wasn't in a good condition. Some of the walls had holes in them and most things were dusty and old. There was a bookcase, some chairs and desks. You liked it, though.

"How long have you lived here?" You asked, turning back to Rupert.

"About two weeks," he explained. "I haven't had any trouble here. No one ever comes down to this floor."

You tensed up as one of the pigeons flew to you, landing on your shoulder. Afraid to turn your head, you met Rupert's eyes as some type of silent plea for help.

He gave the pigeon a stern glare. "Hey, come on now, that's no way to behave," he scolded lightly.

The bird flapped its wings, and you turned your head away from it as it did.

"Patricia!" Rupert scowled and walked over to shoo the bird off of your shoulder. "I'm sorry about her, she's sassy. They're mostly friendly, though. Especially Jason. Jason?" He scanned the room. "He's always getting lost."

You couldn't tell if he was being serious. "Did you really name all of these birds?"

"Well, yeah." He turned to the one on his shoulder, giving it a light stroke. "I have a lot of free time."

You wondered if he could really tell all of them apart.

"This is Richard." Rupert wiggled his shoulder with the pigeon perched on it, smiling. "He's really nice." He held out his hand and nudged the bird into it so it sat in his palm. "You wanna hold him?" he asked you.

The animal blinked and glanced around. You slowly nodded and held your hands out. Rupert carefully placed the creature in your hands and it flapped once as his hands slipped away, then relaxed again in your hands. It felt warm, and you could barely feel the pulse of its heart. You could feel the movements of it every time it turned its head. You realized you liked it.

Rupert smiled as he watched you. "See? Richard loves attention."

You reached up with one finger to carefully pet its head. The feathers on it were soft and smooth. It rested in your hands for several more moments before flying off, disappearing among the other pigeons in the room.

Going back to exploring, you turned to the bathroom, walking inside.

"Oh, that's--" He awkwardly cut himself off when you stepped in the room. The walls were covered in words. A word, rather. Or a name.

You glanced at Rupert, a part of you concerned that the cute android may have suddenly turned into some type of psychopath, but he was still cute. He offered a half-smile, the rest of his expression full of worry. He didn't want you to find this.

But, you had. "What's rA9?" you asked quietly.

Rupert joined you, leaning against the doorway rather than going inside with you as you continued to stare at the walls. "It's... like a religion," he explained, eyes scanning over the walls. He suddenly seemed less comfortable, but otherwise the same as he had been. "It's the first android to become like us. To wake up. One day he's supposed to save all of us."

There was definitely something you were missing here. Like why he had written it all over the walls. "You believe it?"

He stopped leaning on the wall, walking back from the bathroom a few steps. "I guess." He shrugged, looking back at you. "It's something, right? It's better than believing in nothing."

Clearly something about it upset him. And who were you to judge? You were still new to being a deviant. Obsession or not, Rupert hadn't seemed to hurt anybody. You followed him to the windows. Two of them were boarded up while the third was covered by a blanket. The two of you sat down, things becoming suddenly quiet. You let him have a moment. You had a feeling he would start talking when he felt up to it.

Eventually he spoke again. "It's just something that I feel like I need to do," he explained carefully. "I don't know. It sounds crazy, but it's constantly on my mind sometimes. It's just something that I...  _have_ to do."

You watched him nervously pull at the seams of his jeans. "I don't think it's that crazy," you murmured.

Well, maybe it did seem a  _little_ crazy. But you understood, somehow. And when you looked at him and talked to him, he hadn't changed at all from the warm, gentle deviant you knew him as so far. His grateful smile only reminded you of this.

"When did you wake up?" You asked.

You hoped you weren't pushing, but you had already told him your story. Briefly, anyway. You wanted to get to know him better.

"A few weeks ago." His voice was slowly going back to its normal tone. "I worked at Urban Farms of Detroit until some crazy... accident." He shook his head, and although he seemed normal now, you could tell whatever happened had been rough on him. "I... escaped then and ran off."

Rupert stared at the ground, like he was lost in thought, before turning back to you. "That didn't explain much, did it?" He moved closer. "Give me your hand."

You realized what he was doing. Not only was he going to tell you about his past, he was going to  _show_ you. Let you experience it like he had. You weren't sure if you were ready for that.

You grabbed his hand anyway. And all at once you felt everything; not like it was happening to you right now, but like you were reliving a memory. Fear jolted through your body at what you saw, and you couldn't even tell if it was your own terror or Rupert's. Everything was in vivid detail, as perfect as if it had been a recording, which made it even worse for you. The scene playing out in front of you was more like a nightmare.

An android being shoved by a human, shoved into the spinning blades of a saw, and when its face made contact, it screamed. You had never heard an android cry out like that, and you were almost certain that it had to be from emotional stress or shock, but the sound was horrifying. It flailed there, completely helpless, and the human only scoffed, as if slightly inconvenienced by the whole thing.

Rupert had been in shock by the scene as well. You could feel the emotions like they were own. He didn't move, traumatized by the sight. And when the owner started yelling at him for not working, he ran.

That was the end of it. You found Rupert's eyes and saw a fleeting look of panic that easily could have been your own. Your hand moved back to your lap, but you moved closer to him. "That's horrible, Rupert."

The urge for contact was another thing that you still hadn't become accustomed to. But right now, all you wanted to do was hug Rupert. So you did. It made you feel safe.

 _"Thanks."_ He said.

You didn't ask about why he didn't say it out loud. He may have still been recovering from having to relive that.

You weren't sure why you felt so close to Rupert, or if it was even healthy. But having his arms wrapped around you gave you the most indescribable feeling of security. You were, technically speaking, like an emotional infant. You shouldn't have already felt the need to rely on a deviant you just met.

"You don't have your LED," Rupert said after some time.

You touched the side of your head where it used to be and nodded. "I removed it. I couldn't risk being caught."

He pushed his cap up. "Me too." He let out a little sigh. "It's safer this way."

You both knew that, but taking out your LED had removed part of who you were. And you had to do it for your own safety. You weren't ashamed to be an android, but you hated that you had to hide it for your own safety. Something gave you the feeling that Rupert hated it too. You hoped all of this would change soon.

Rupert managed to bring the mood up again. "You should tell me more about yourself."

More about yourself? You didn't even know much about yourself. "Like what?" You asked.

He shrugged. "Anything. I wanna get to know you." He must have noticed your stuck expression. "What's your favorite color?" he started.

That question took some thinking. The two of you discussed it with each other as you sat there, both mentioning the types of colors you preferred and how you found out until the conversation turned to favorite animals. It continued on like that for hours. At one point you helped bring up favorites for the two of you to consider, which really turned out to be a lot of fun.

Then you were talking about your experiences and the things you two had done and seen and telling stories. However close you felt to Rupert before, it hardly compared to how you felt now. You realized it was 1:07 PM and that you had been with Rupert for three hours. It may have been the best three hours of your life so far.

You hadn't realized before now, but you were really close to Rupert. It felt comfortable. The two of you sitting close enough to almost touch, but not quite. But when he laughed, sometimes the fabric of his clothes brushed against you. Or when he moved his arm accidentally bumped you. You appreciated this closeness.

One of his questions seemed to come out of no where. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

You tilted your head at him. Most androids hadn't, right? Unless they were designed for those things. "No."

"Me neither," he chuckled. He stroked a pigeon that sat perched on his knee. "Do you want to?"

You weren't even sure what to say to that. He was offering to kiss you. This cute boy, who you had only met  _today_ , was asking if you wanted to kiss him. You briefly missed the days when logic ruled you. When you didn't consider saying yes to things like this simply because of emotions you didn't even understand.

"Sorry," Rupert cut through your thoughts, frowning. He picked up on your hesitance. "That was sudden - it was a bad suggestion. Forget I said anything."

You should have.

Instead, you went the dumb ass route. "No no! I want to!" You blurted out, instantly regretting every word. You kept speaking. "I-I've just never kissed anyone before." He already knew that. You meant to add more, but you were suddenly too embarrassed to speak.

You weren't prepared for the intimate intensity of his hand moving up to touch your chin and angle your face toward his. "It's easy," he murmured, eyes moving carefully around your face. "If you want to, we can try it."

It felt like everything in the world around you had stopped. You weren't even sure if the pigeons around you were moving anymore. There was just him. Instead of wasting your time and dignity trying to stammer out a response, you nodded.

There were 8 seconds after that little nod before your lips touched his. You counted them in your mind. But each one felt impossibly long with him looking at you like that. Staring at you with your faces so close that you were already tempted to close your eyes, but you didn't want to stop looking at him.

When he did kiss you, you couldn't tell if you wanted to push him off to register such extreme emotions or stay like that forever. For the time, you chose the latter. This was insane. You were kissing someone. You were kissing  _Rupert_ and everything about it completely bewildered you, but it felt... perfect. Somehow, you weren't stressing yourself out trying to figure out how to do it, you just went with it. You let your lips press against his in a way that was soft and peaceful and wonderful. At the same time, it made you feel like you had enough pressure in your chest to self-destruct from the emotion.

He pulled away before you were ready, leaving you to blink your eyes open and look up at him wordlessly.

You had no clue how he got more and more attractive.

But it happened again when he whispered, "Damn."

You ran a few self-diagnostics simply because you were actually concerned that this could all be affecting your systems. It baffled you when your software reported that you were fine. Emotions could cause such major physical sensations?

Rupert's mind must have been near the same place. He wasn't even smiling now, but somehow he still looked beautiful. You wondered if maybe he was just that attractive. That he didn't need to smile at all.

The thought left your mind instantly when the smile returned.  _Something_ in your system definitely stuttered. You swore you felt your thirium pump beat irregularly for a few moments before returning to a normal, slow pace. Everything about this made you feel like you were losing your sanity. But you had never loved anything more than this in your entire life.

Your disappointment hit you like a brick when he pulled away, switching his attention to one of his birds. You instantly wanted him close to you again.

"It's been really great having you here," he told you. "I love my birds but..." He shook his head. "I'm so glad you're here."

You felt honored. "I'm glad I'm here too," you replied quietly, still barely trusting your own voice. It actually hit you how much all of this meant. How glad you were that you met Rupert. It felt so long ago now.

"I really wanna kiss you again."

Rupert's abrupt comment earned your  _full_ attention, and you didn't even bother with talking about it again. You swung a leg over his lap and you were kissing him before you could overthink it. It took him no time at all to start kissing you back. It definitely lasted longer the second time. You lost track of the time, even with a built in clock. Every detail blurred in your mind. Everything but him.

You pressed your hands through his hair, carelessly knocking his cap off, and he didn't even seem to care. He moved his hands to your side to hold you there as your kiss grew more heated. Rushed and desperate and maybe even frantic.

By the time you pulled away, you were reeling and exhausted—emotionally more than physically. You hadn't experienced passion like that before.

Neither of you knew what to say. He held the side of your face delicately. You leaned in to kiss him again. He stopped you last second.

"Wait," he whispered. He had a concentrated look on his face. "I think I heard something."

You listened and picked up footsteps in the hall. And voices. And  _knocking_.

No one was supposed to be on this floor.

Rupert met your eyes and you knew where this was going a moment before he spoke. "Hide."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was not supposed to be a bad ending just to clear things up wHOOPS-
> 
> I considered the possibility of continuing this but on the likely chance that I don't, this is in no way me putting it as a bad ending okay.


End file.
